Destinity
by sH'LaiNn
Summary: Tout allait plutôt bien dans la vie de Natsuki jusqu'a ce qu'elle tombe sur une femme aux accents de Kyoto qui semble la connaître...plus que de raison...Aventure, romance et tragédie... Lemon a suivre, premier essai d'une longue fic...


Bon, ça fait un moment que j'aie pas donné signe de vie^^'... Alors je reviens en reprenant ma fic "destinity", après l'avoir relu, j'en étais très mécontente, j'ai donc décidé de la reprendre du tout au tout, je vais aussi essayer de poster régulièrement... Sur ce, je vous laisse juger de la nouvelle version...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

_(POV Natsuki)_

RAIIINNNG!!! RAIIINNNG!!! RAIIINNNG!!!

SHBAF!!

" Génial, c'est le matin..."

Je m'extirpe de mon lit sans le moindre enthousiasme, et jète un coup d'oeil à l'endroit ou mon poing s'est abattu quelque instant plus tôt... Fait chier, c'est deuxieme reveil que j'explose en moins de trois semaine... Je me lève, toujours aussi peu motivée et entame mon read quotidien vers la salle de bain... Au vu de mon humeur ce matin, je sens que je vais mettre du temps a me préparer, j'en ai la confirmation quand je voie ma tête dans le miroir...

" Pffff..."

Ca y est... Il est a peine 7h et je commence déja à râler, je sens que ça va être une suuuupeeer journée, bon, une seule solution...

Après une demi-heure de préparation intense, je decsend dans le garage, un frisson me parcours déja alors que j'apperçois la silouette de mon destrier mécanique, elle m'a coutée tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon compte en banque, mais je ne regrette absolument rien... j'enfile ma combinaison... Hum, va falloir que j'en rachète une, elle commence a être éliminée... Je souris... je sais trés bien que je ne le ferais pas, je suis attaché sentimentalement a ce vêtement... Bien, allons-y, j'enfourche mon fidèle destrier, glisse la clef dans le contact... La mécanique se met en route, je ferme les yeux et écoute le doux ronronnement du moteur... Je n'enfile même pas de casque... Je demarre et sort du box en trombe, en direction du lycée, s'il n'y a personne sur la route, je m'offrirais une petite pointe de vitesse... Je rigole silencieusement a cette pensée, je sais pertinamment que même si il y a du monde, je me laisserais quand même aller sur la poignée de gaze... Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, je lâche les chevaux, et savoure l'incroyable puissance de ma monture, a peine sept cent métres et me voila déja en sixieme... Mon compteur s'emballe, mais je ne desserre pas l'accelerateur, bien au contraire... Le vent claque sur mon visage et assèche mes yeux, il me traverse, me transperce, tel mille et une aiguilles de glace, passant, tranchant sur ma peau et dans ma chair, me rappelant à chaque seconde a quel point je vais vite, rien au monde n'est plus grisant pour moi que cette sensation... 110, 130, 160, 190Km/h...Je vole littéralement!!

J'avale le bitume comme une folle, cette portion de route est ma favorite, les virages sont absolument sublimes... Rien ne peut gâcher cet ins... ?!! Oula, j'ai parler un peu vite, quelque chose m'intepelle, je plisse les yeux, c'est quoi ça? J'apperçois une masse sur la route, merde!!! A cette vitesse je ne peut pas freiner!!! Je n'ai pas trente six solutions!! ... En une fraction de seconde, j'utilise toute la force de mon bassin pour faire un écart, ma hanche claque sous la tension que je lui impose... Comme je m'en doutais, je perds le contrôle de la moto et elle se couche, raclant le bitume sur 300 métres, heureusement que j'ai décrochée de la selle pendant les dix premier métres, sans quoi... Bon sang, quelle chute... Je reste bien 5 minutes la joue contre le bitume... La douleur me frappe après coup, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de boeufs vient de me pietiner... Je crois bien que tout mes muscles ont claqués en même temps... Je me relève avec difficulté mais constate qu'à part des bleus et malgré l'impressionante douleur, je n'aie pas grand chose... Une fois mes idées remises en places, mon attention se repporte sur la cause de mon accident... Je titube vers la masse, bon sang, qui peut bien laisser traîner des trucs de cette taille en plein milieu de la route?!!! Quelque chose pourtant me semble étrange, plus j'avance, plus mes yeux semble voir une silhouette humaine... Non, j'hallucine!!! Une... une femme?!! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour... Je me met à courir comme une dératée, en oubliant la douleur de mon corps... Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de dingue?!!

" Hey!! Merde!!! Vous allez bien? Hey?!!!"

Je m'époumonne pour rien, elle est inconsciente, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche en travers de la route? Merde, je fait quoi? Je réfléchis cinq minutes... Je suis trop loin de l'hôpital, en revanche, je suis pas bien loin de chez moi... Bon, ben, je vais pas la laisser ici, hein? Je l'examine, histoire de voir si elle a des fractures, mes yeux voyage vers son visage, une peau de porcelaine et des cheveux brun, presque fauve, elle porte un kimono violet orné d'un blason sur sa poitrine, un papillon rouge... Ses vêtements sont plein de terre, de boue, tout comme ses chaussures, ont dirait qu'elle a marché pendant des heures... Mon examen révèle qu'elle ne porte aucune blessures d'aucune sorte...

" Bon, bah y'a plus qu'a te ramener chez moi... En avant..."

Je la hisse sur mon dos... Oh, putin... Fallait vraiment que ça m'arrive à moi, hein? Je prend une inspiration profonde et me prépare psychologiquement au trois kilomètres de route... Un dernier coup d'oeil à ma moto, faiiit chierrrr, ma Ducat'... Mon assureur va encore gueuler...

Aprés deux heures de marche harassantes avec un poids quasi mort sur le dos, me voilà rodée en sport pour les trois prochains mois... Nous sommes arrivées chez moi, j'installe sur le canapé la nouvelle venue... Aaaah, mon pauvre corps, je souléve le haut de ma combi, puis mon t-shirt, mon ventre est orné de sublimes bleus, et de quelques plaies... Et ben, ma vielle, tu t'en tire à trés bon compte... Une pensée pour ma pauvre moto, qui elle, ne s'en est pas tirée, vient assombrir mon regard... Bah!!! Ce qui est fait est fait, inutile de ruminer... Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain afin de me soigner quand ma nouvelle pensionnaire remue légèrement, puis entrouvre les yeux...

" Hey? Vous m'entendez? Ca va?"

" Ou suis-je?"

" Chez moi, je vous ai trouvée couchée sur la route, vous vous rappelez de ce qui vous est arrivée?"

Elle ne me répond pas et me fixe, l'air un peu absente, elle doit être encore un peu dans les vapes... J'ai pu noter au passage que sa voix a l'accent particulier de Kyoto... Ses yeux grand ouverts reste plantés dans les miens... Eux aussi sont particuliers, on jurerait deux rubis... Un frisson me parcours, une chaleur me monte aux joues... Elle est vraiment très belle... Je tilt, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?! Je pense à quoi, moi?!! Voyant que cet instant de gène s'éternise, que mes pensées divagues et que je me rend ridicule en rougissant, je me décide à rompre le silence... J'ouvre la bouche afin de lui proposer un remontant mais n'aie finalement le temps de rien demander, car la belle inconnu vient, à ma plus grande surprise, de me prendre dans ses bras...

_(POV Shizuru)_

Oh, kami-sama, ma tête, je ne me sens pas trés bien, Je suis consciente, mais mes yeux sont clos, seul le noir s'offre à ma vue... J'ai dû m'évanouir... Il faut dire que cela faisait seize jours que je marchais... J'aurais dû prendre du repos... Mais j'étais tellemment pressée... Si l'adresse qu j'aie est bonne, alors... Je n'ose y penser tant cette perspective me remplis de joie et m'effraie à la fois... Je vais la revoir... Enfin, aprés tout ce temps... Moi qui désésperait qu'elle soit encore en vie... Et si ce qu'on m'a dit sur elle est exacte, alors son caractère n'a pas changer malgré les années... Et tant mieux... Je repense notamment à la lecture de son dossier de lycéenne et de son casier... Elle a un beau palmarès... Pour changer... Cette pensée me fait sourire interieurement, non... Elle n'a pas changée... Je tente en d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il semblerais que mon corps soit trop éreinté pour m'accorder cette demande... Un sentiment de culpabilité me prend soudain... Si il s'avère qu'elle a vraiment perdue la mémoire, alors je vais faire intrusion dans la vie qu'elle s'est reconstruite... Ne valait mieux-t-il pas qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance de ce passé qui nous a autrefois séparées? Mais ai-je vraiment le choix? Je ne peux vaincre le mal sans elle... Peut-être me rejetera-t-elle? A cette simple pensée, même à demi consiente, je peux sentir mon coeur se serrer... Je ne peux plus faire marche arriere de toute façon... Je ne peux vivre sans elle... Je suis trés égoïste en fin de compte... Je m'aprête à débarquer dans son existance et à lui imposer un destin qu'elle a oublié... Je reitère ma demande auprès de mes paupières... Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, elle me soit accordée... Mes muscles s'eveille un à un, je peut sentir chacunes de mes courbatures, elle me rappelle cruellemment à quel point j'ai marché... La lumière filtre légèrement, mes paupieres s'entrouvrent enfin... Je vois flou... Une ombre viens se placer au dessus de moi... Je cligne fortement des yeux, afin de faire passer la douleur du à l'agressoin de la lumière...

" Hey? Vous m'entendez? Ca va?"

La voix me paraît lointaine, effacée... Mais... C'est étrange, j'ai le sentiment de la connaître... Serais-ce possible que...

" Ou suis-je?"

" Chez moi, je vous ai trouvée couchée sur la route, vous vous rappellez de ce qui vous est arrivée?"

Cette fois-ci, j'en suis certaine!! Mes yeux s'ouvre entierement et viennet se heurter à ces deux émeraudes si particuliers... Ses yeux, ils m'avait tant manqués!! Ses yeux, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux noirs... Elle est là!!! Devant moi!!! Mon regard n'ose quitté le sien, de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un songe, de peur qu'elle disparraîsse à nouveau... Je la voie rougir... Oh, dieu!! Elle est toujours aussi belle!! Comme ce visage tinter de rouge carmin m'avait manqué... Je veux... Je veux la toucher, sentir à nouveau la chaleur de son corps, sentir qu'elle est là, dans cette piece, avec moi, sentir que tout ceci est bien réel... Mes bras s'avance alors qu'elle entrouvre la bouche pour parler... Non, ne dit rien, c'est inutile... Laisse moi seulement le bonheur de te sentir à nouveau prés de moi... Avant de me confronter à la terrible réalité... Car je l'aie vu dans ton regard... Tu m'as oublié... Tu as tout oublié...

" O... Oi!!! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?"

Ta surprise ne fait que confirmer ce que j'ai tant redouter, je resserre un peux plus mon etreinte, comme pour tenter de conjurer cela...Son corps enlacé dans mes bras, sa chaleur, c'est un bonheur!! Un murmure quitte mes lèvres malgré moi:

" Natsuki..."

" Qu..."

Je sens l'etreinte se briser violament... Non!!! Non!!! Ne me laisse pas!!! Pas encore!! Je la voie me toiser de toute sa hauteur, l'air totalement déconcertée... J'ai fait une erreur, je n'aurais pas du prononcer son nom... Comment vais-je lui expliquer? Je réfléchis, aprés tout, autant jouer franc jeu et tout lui expliquer d'un seul trait, peut-être que lui exposer la vérité sans détour sera plus facile pour qu'elle l'accepte... Et je n'aime de toute façon pas l'idée de lui mentir... Je prend une inspiration profonde, arbore mon plus beau sourire, et lance:

" Ara, Natsuki est toujours aussi mignonne quand elle rougit... Et toujours aussi impulsive dans ses gestes..."

Advienne que pourra...

_(POV Natsuki)_

" O... Oi!!! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?"

Son etreinte se ressere autour de moi... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend bon sang... Je m'aprête à me dégager quand un murmure parvient a mes oreilles...

" Natsuki..."

" Qu..."

Je suis stupefaite et me relève de toute ma hauteur, me défaisant au passage de son etreinte, la gène fait place à la stupefaction la plus totale... Est-ce que je l'aie bien entendue prononcer mon prénom?... Avant que j'ai pu demander quelconque explication, j'entend sa voix quelque peu moqueuse...

" Ara, Natsuki est toujours aussi mignonne quand elle rougit... Et toujours aussi impulsive dans ses gestes..."

Je suis sidérée... Tellemment que j'en oublie même de respirer...

" Ara? Serais-tu en stand by?"

" Qu...Qui êtes-vous?!"

" Il est vrai que je manque à toutes les régles de politesses, mon nom est Shizuru Fujino, enchantée..."

" Kuga Natsuki, enchan... HEY!!! Et j'peux savoir comment vous connaissez mon prénom?"

" Ne viens tu pas de me le dire?"

" Si mais... AH!! NE VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MOI!!! Vous l'avez prononcer bien avant que je me présente!!! ALORS COMMENT CONNAISSEZ VOUS MON NOM?!!"

" Fu fu, toujours impetueuse et impatiente hein? C'est tellement facile de te faire demarrer au quart de tour... Le fait est que nous nous connaissons de longue date...hum, de très longue date en fait..."

" Qu... Attendez, vous devez vous plantez de personne là, je vous connaît pas moi, z'étes sûr que c'est pas une autre Natsuki?"

" Je n'en connais qu'une seule, tu sais..."

" Ouais, ben ça doit pas être moi... Desolé mais vous faites erreur..."

" Oh, je ne crois pas... Ma Natsuki est trop unique... C'est celle qui flemarde des heures durant pendant ses cours, celle dont un seul regard est capable de dissuader le garçon le plus téméraire, celle dont le caractère est, disons...quelque peu renfrogné et plutôt bien trempé... Celle qui fait s'arracher des cheveux à tous ceux qui lui sont proches... Celle qui a planté sa moto deux fois cet été et... Hum, celle qui devrait fermer la bouche si elle ne veut pas gober toutes les mouches de cette piece... "

Effectivemment, ma bouche est grande ouverte, je rêve, je suis complétement attérée... Combien de chance existe-t-il pour qu'une personne que je ne connais que depuis 3 heures et 33 minutes s'avére en fait tout savoir de moi et qu'elle me le révèle le plus tranquillement du monde en se moquant en plus de moi? Ce n'est pas possible!!! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille?!!! Comment sait-elle tout ça? Y a de quoi vous faire flipper!!!

" MAIS BORDEL COMMENT VOUS SAVEZ TOUT CA?!!"

" Maa, Natsuki laisse toujours autant aller son language quand elle s'énèrve, voilà bien une chose qui m'avait manqué de la part de ma complémentaire..."

Silence

" De la part de votre... Quoi?"

" Natsuki devrait s'assoir, cela risque de prendre du temps, aurait-tu de quoi faire un peu de thé?"

Je lui montre du doigt la cuisine, un peu sonnée et trés intrigué par cette femme qui semble tout connaître de moi, et m'assoie... Je dois avouer que ma colère et totalement retombée, et que la curiosité m'envahi... Aprés quelques minutes, je la voie revenir avec deux tasses fumantes sur un plateau, elle s'assoie a la façon d'une geisha en face de moi, prend un zip de son thé avant de me regarder d'un air serieux

1 minute

2 minute

Elle se fout de moi ou quoi?

" Bon? J'ai droit a des explications oui ou non?"

" Fu fu, Natsuki est d'une impatience..."

" CESSEZ DE ME FAIRE TOURNER EN BOURRIQUE!!! OU JE SENS QUE JE VAIS..."

" Tu est ma complémentaire, Natsuki..."

" Qu... Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire? C'est quoi ce truc?"

" Cela veux dire que je suis liée a toi, tout ce que tu ressens, je le ressens également, si tu venais a être blessée, c'est moi qui engendrerai tes blessures à ta place, autrement dit, tant que je reste en vie, tu ne subiras jamais aucune blessure... Je te connais également depuis... Ara, c'est une manie chez Natsuki de garder la bouche ouverte..."

Une folle!!!! Je suis tombée sur une folle dingue!!!!!

" Mais oui!!!!! Bien sûr!!!! ahahahahah(rire de névrosée tout droit sortie d'asile)ahahahaha!!! J'vais aller nous chercher a boire, hein?"

Je vais surtout prevenir la premiere clinique oui!!!! Elle a du s'évadée d'asile, ou alors elle a prit un sacré coup... Je me lève et me dirige vers mon salon quant un bras viens me barrer la route... Deux mains s'empare de mes épaules et me plaque violamment contre le mur, la brune qui jusqu'ici avait toujours arborée un magninifique sourire serein me transperce maintenant du regard... Avant d'étirer sur son visage un superbe sourire sadique...

" Tu ne semble pas me prendre tout à fait au serieux..."

" ...Je...lâchez-moi... Et non...Je ne vous crois pas une seconde!! Vous êtes folle!! Vous racontez n'importe quoi!!"

" Oh? Peut être qu'une démonstration s'impose alors..."

" Quoi?"

Je la voie se rediriger vers la cuisine, puis en sortir avec un couteau plus qu'affuté... Je commence a serieusement être inquiete, là...

" O...Oi, qu'est-ce que...tu fait?"

Elle s'approche de moi, je recule lentement avant d'être stopper par le mur, elle se saisit de ma main et l'entaille d'un coup sec

" Aïe!! T'est vraiment folle!!"

Je baisse la tête vers ma main, le sang coule abondamment, elle n'y a pas été en douceur, cette fois c'est décidé; je cours vers mon téléphone, vite, les flics!!! Elle est vraiment dangeureuse!!! Je pose la main sur le téléphone...et stoppe net mon geste... Mes yeux reste accrochés au dos de ma main, là ou elle m'a blessée...et ce que je voie me fait pâlir, l'entaille pourtant profonde, se referme à vu de nez, je me retourne lentement vers la brune, elle me souris, puis me montre le dos de sa propre main, une entaille y apparaît lentement, au même rhytme que la mienne disparaît...

" Je suis désolée, Natsuki, mais tout ceci est vrai, je te cherche depuis..."

Je ne l'écoute pas, trop apeurée par ce qui vient de se produire...

" Non!! C'est impossible!! Je me suis déjà blessée!! Tiens, pas plus tard que tout a l'heure!! J'ai...!!"

J'arrache litteralemment mon t-shirt, totalement en panique, j'ai besoin de me rassurer et vite!!! Hélas, ce geste ne fait que me faire constater que je ne suis pas en train de rêver... Je constate avec un certain effroi que les bleus qui ornaient mon ventre suite a l'accident ont disparus, Je lève rapidement les yeux, demandant silencieuseument une explication à Shizuru, pour toute réponse, elle ouvre son kimono, je peux alors voir trois émataumes sur son ventre, et un juste à l'orée de son soutien gorge, exactement là ou étais les miens...

" Est-ce que tu est prête a me croire désormais?"

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, livide...

" Pou...pourquoi tu...est là? J'veux dire, si tu est...liée à moi, pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vue avant? Pourquoi je te connais pas?!!"

" Amnésie partielle..."

" Q...Quoi?"

" Nous nous connaissons depuis notre naissance... Nous avons étés séparés à un moment donné, au cours d'un affrontement avec nos ennemis... Je te croyais morte... Cela fait 60 ans que je te cherche, Natsuki..."

" Q...Quoi?"

" Ah oui, J'ai omis ce détail, nous sommes immortelles, tant que je ne meurt pas..."

"...Ce...détail?"

Et elle me dit ca avec le sourire, pour moi, c'est trop...

BOM!!

" Ara? Natsuki? Mmh, je me doutais que tout ceci serais difficile à boire d'un trait... Quelque chose me dit que je vais avoir du mal à te faire recouvrer la mémoire... Pour l'heure, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu digère tout ca tranquilement, car ce qui nous attend sera bien plus éprouvant, j'en aie peur..."

_(POV Shizuru)_

Shizuru porte la main à sa poitrine, une expression de peine traverse ses yeux de sang et son visage de porcelaine... Est-ce en prélude d'une epreuve à venir? Ou signe d'un sentiment de déchirement? De voir que celle qu'elle connait depuis si lontemps ne se souvient plus d'elle? Ne se souvient plus d'_**elles**_? Un soupir empli la piece, avec toutes les précautions du monde, Shizuru porte Natsuki jusqu'a son lit, et la borde... Une perle d'eau salée quitte ses yeux...

" Kami-sama, pourquoi? Pourquoi m'imposer pareille épreuve... Je savais que ce serait dur... J'ai tout fait pour ne pas craquer... Mais..."

Elle stoppe aussitôt ses lamentaitions... Ne l'avait-elle pas crue morte lorqu'elles ont étés arrachés l'une à l'autre? N'est-ce pas une immense joie de l'avoir retrouvée? Elle la comtemple, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi soudain: elle n'a pas le droit de se laisser aller!! Elle l'a retrouvée, alors qu'importe si Natsuki à oubliée leur vies passées, Shizuru se jure interieurement de leur en construire une nouvelle!!

" Oui, je suis certaine que nous allons franchir les épreuves qui nous attendent, et aprés... Si tu ne recouvre pas la mémoire, alors..."

Elle se penche vers son visage, sa main vient voyager sur sa peau pâle, puis glisse à travers ses cheveux ailes-de-corbeau... Ses lèvres viennent déposé un baiser, tendre et chaste viens sur celles de Natsuki...

"...alors je ferai tout pour que notre amour naisse à nouveau..."

Shizuru dépose un dernier baiser sur le front de Natsuki...

" Bonne nuit... mon amour..."


End file.
